Zak the Z-Stack and Friends
Zak the Z-Stack and Friends is a parody, it is a Jack the Front Loader and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Zak (From Tugs) as Thomas * Grampus (From Tugs) as Edward * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Henry * Boomer (From Tugs) as Gordon * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as James * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Percy * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Toby * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Duck * Blandford and Bingham (From Theodore Tugboat) as Donald and Douglas * Nantucket (From Tugs) as Oliver * Mr. Tall as Diesel * Seabright (From Theodore Tugboat) as BoCo * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Daisy * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Mavis * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could) as Stepney * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Emily * Little Miss Calamity as Bertie * Mater (From Cars) as Salty * Fix It Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Harvey * Ten Cents and Sunshine (From Tugs) as Arry and Bert * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Fergus * Warrior (From Tugs) as Skarloey * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Rheneas * Smelter (From Tugs) as Sir Handel * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Peter Sam * Red (From Cars) as Rusty * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Duke * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Arthur * Little Ditcher (From Tugs) as Lady * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Diesel 10 * Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Splatter and Dodge * Fat Tony (From The Simpsons) as Sir Topham Hatt * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Terence * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Trevor * Little Miss Bad as Bulgy * Mr. Lazy as Elizabeth * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as George * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Murdoch * Brian Ring as Spencer * Mr. Bump as Caroline * Mr. Nosey as Cranky * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Scruffey * Woody (From Toy Story) as Harold * Mighty Mo (From Tugs) as Rosie * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Bulstrode * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Stanley * Little Miss Daredevil as Jack * Little Miss Whoops as Nelson * Little Miss Wise as Ned * Little Miss Quick as Byron * Little Miss Chatterbox as Patrick * Little Miss Giggles as Alfie * Little Miss Magic as Kelly * Little Miss Sunshine as Buster * Little Miss Splendid as Oliver (Pack) * Mr. Grumpy as Isobella * Timon and Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Max and Monty * Penny Morris (From Fireman Sam) as Miss Jenny * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as The Foreman * Shrek (From Shrek), Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as The Horrid Lorries * Mr. Slow as D261 * Mr. Persnickety as Jeremy * Mr. Uppity as Flynn * Big Mickey (From Tugs) and Clayton (From Theodore Tugboat) as Bash and Dash * Tower (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Ferdinand * Little Miss Naughty as Hank * Zip (From Tugs) as Colin * Puffa (From Tugs) as Neville * Leslie Ring as Captain * Mr. Quiet as Madge * Zug (From Tugs) as Butch * Mr. Mean as Thumper * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Owen * Duchess of Hamilton (From RWS) as Hiro * Mary Ring as Kevin * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Big City Engine * Little Miss Stubborn as Ol’Wheezy * Little Miss Trouble as Hee-Haw * Little Miss Somersault as Happy Hook * Evil Lady (From TTTE) as Molly Category:Brian Ring